(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the lateral guidance of a shoe on a ski, such as a cross-country ski.
(2) Description of Background Relevant Information
A known shoe includes a transverse axle or pin at its front end which is adapted to cooperate with an associated binding on the ski. The binding includes a guidance bearing for the axle to permit the journalling of the shoe on the ski. The ski includes a longitudinal guidance rib which is adapted to cooperate with a longitudinal groove with a complementary shape provided in the sole of the cross-country ski shoe.
An object of the present invention is to improve such a guidance apparatus by improving the guidance of the shoe at the location of the axle, particularly when the shoe is lifted, and to improve the support surface of the shoe on the ski on both sides of the guidance rib.